Shockwaves
by Zosiaisqueen
Summary: Dylan sends shock waves when he returns to the ED, but will he be the only one?
1. Returning to the ED

**So this idea has been brewing in my mind for quite a while now, especially since i have been reading lots of Sam and Tom fanfics and i got a bit bored as it was always the same thing over and over, so i decided to write a fanfiction about ****_Sam and Dylan. _****This is my first fanfic so feedback on how to make it better would be great! **

**Anyway to start the story off Sam and Tom left around a year ago and Dylan has returned. This idea has kind of come from the episode where Tom hits Sam. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dylan had been working in the Ed for about 3 months when she came back. It was strange seeing her, she seemed different, like somebody had poisoned her, taken her beauty, her confidence. She hid her face behind her long golden locks as she sat in reception.

At first i didn't recognize her. She was timid and shy, she didn't look anybody in the eye, she kept her head down and only occasionally would she glance up at the door; it was as if she was hiding from somebody.

* * *

Dylan's return to the ED had sent shock waves around the staff, even those who had never worked with him before could tell that he was only half the man he used to be. This pained the Rita who was always upbeat and happy, so she decided to challenge him.

"Look you've been here 3 months and you haven't cracked a smile yet, why?" Rita queried.

"Its nothing to do with you"Dylan muttered "So stay out of it, okay?" As he bundled off into cubicles muttering as he went.

"Well that could have gone better" Rita murmured to Robbin

"If i were you i'd stay out of it, he's always been like that, poor Sam, no wounder she left him" Robin decided

"What do you mean she left him? Somebody actually dated him?"Rita gasped

"Married Rita, married" Robin answered "Don't look so shocked, I've heard he used to smile when he was with her, all went wrong though."

"Well i never" Rita marveled as she and Robin walked into resus "She must have broken his heart good and proper, i wounder what she did"

* * *

"Hi how can i help you?" Noel beamed

"Can i please speak to a Dr Keogh" She murmured

"Dr Keogh's very busy at the moment" Noel replied trying to see the woman's face "but if i you can give me your name and take a set i can"

"I need to see him now, please" chocked the young woman who steadily raised her head and peered desperately at Noel with her piercing blue eyes. "Please"

"Sam" Noel exclaimed, "What are you doing here"

"Shh, please i just need to speak to Dylan" Sam whispered.

"Ok, wait here" Noel stumbled "i'll just go and fetch him"

"Don't tell him its me please, he won't come if its me" Sam rushed

"Alright i'll do my best" Noel said as he rushed off in the direction of cubicles.

* * *

"I'm afraid that it will be in plaster for about 6 weeks" Dylan informed as he showed the young boy the x-ray

"Dr Keogh" Noel interuppted.

"Oh for heavens sake" Dylan muttered under his breath "What" he exclaimed

"There's somebody who needs to see you urgently, there in reception"Noel bleated

"Look i'm in the"

"You really need to come and see her"

'Her, who could it be? Samantha. Why is she here, no i wouldn't be her, she wouldn't come and see me would she? No, then who is it?' Thousands of thoughts rushed around in Dylan's mind as he walked briskly through cubical's and into reception.

'At first i didn't recognize her. She was timid and shy, she didn't look anybody in the eye, she kept her head down and only occasionally would she glance up at the door; it was as if she was hiding from somebody.'

"Samantha?"


	2. Then he realized

Slowly Sam's small timid frame turned, keeping her face tilted downwards she glanced at Dylan momentarily before looking at the ground again, afraid that her tears would be visible. Slowly Dylan approached her.

"Samantha" Dylan whispered "Samantha whats wrong" Dylan was searching her face, but she just kept turning away, using her hair as a barrier. _'I don't understand, why would she come here and then not want to speak to me?' _Dylan's mind was filled with so many questions _'She was never the vulnerable type, she was never shy, why is she being like this'._

"Dylan" Noel broke through Dylan's thought chain "Why don't you take her into the staff room where its nice and quiet?"

"Ok, maybe that's a good idea" Dylan replied, "Samantha? Sam nodded "Do you want to go to the staff room where its nice and quiet?" Dylan asked, nodding again slowly Sam got to her feet and keeping her head down she cautiously walked to the staff room, Dylan millimeters behind his hand hovering under her elbow. When they got to the staff room Dylan lead her to one of the sofas and tried again. "Samantha" Just then Sam started to sob "Samantha whats wrong?" Alarm bells started ringing in Dylan's head _'Sam never cries, somethings seriously wrong' _Slowly Dylan pulled Sam into a hug wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers and murmuring "Its okay, shh, its okay" Whilst rocking her back and forth. After sitting like that for about five minutes Sam's crying subsided and Dylan pulled her at arms length. Then he noticed it. It was big and ugly. It marked Sam's perfect face. Sam quickly realized that he had seen and tried to pull away but it was no use, Dylan gently pulled her back. With his forefinger and thumb pulled her chin upwards so he could observe her face. It was agony for him to look at. It was blue around the edges but closer towards her eye socket it was black. "Who did this?" Dylan questioned still staring at her face, "Samantha" Sam looked at the floor.

"You already know who" Sam said in a small whisper.

Anger built up inside of Dylan, _'he knew he was an idiot, but this, no surely not?' _"Tom?" Sam nodded turning back to Dylan, it was only then that he could see the tears in her eyes, one spilt over and rolled down her face, '_How does she still look so perfect with a black eye and whist crying' _Dylan questioned himself_. _Just then they were both brought back to reality with a bang when the door opened abruptly.

"Dylan I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you" Zoe cut herself off when she realized that Sam staring her right in the face, "Sam?" Zoe asked questioningly only now realizing that Sam was not only crying but her right eye was as black as the night. Slowly walking over to Sam she pulled the young doctor chin upwards, then to either side as to try and assess the damage. It was only then that Dylan saw them, all of the others, pulling her top down slightly at the neck Sam jerked violently, then stopped and looked directly into Dylan's eyes, pleading for help. Zoe too noticed and she also gently pulled down Sam's top but this time Sam grabbed Dylan's hand and squeezed it tight, shut her eyes and sobbed.

* * *

**Decided to update again due to the fact that I have quite a few exams this week! Thank you so much for all the views and comments, means a lot, wasn't too sure how people would take this story as so many are fixed on Sam and Tom! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry that its so short, might update again later if i get the chance, S x**


	3. Bruises

Sobbing once again Dylan pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, Zoe walked over to the kitchen area and started to make herself, Dylan and Sam a coffee. By the time Sam had stopped crying again Zoe had made the coffee and had brought it over to which Sam gratefully took and drank the warm rich drink in an effort to recharge her batteries. By the time she had composed herself Sam took a deep breath and murmured that she was just going to go to the toilet. As she wandered out of the staff room keeping her face hidden so that nobody in the ED would recognize her. Dylan and Zoe turned to one another. "Do you know who's done that?" Zoe queried. Nodding Dylan solemnly replied,

"Tom" Shocked Zoe stared at Dylan before she composed herself and decided to make herself useful by clearing away the coffee cups. As she did so she realized that Sam had returned and decided to confront the young doctor.

"Sam" Zoe asked as the she turned to look at her "How long has this been going on?" Sam looked slightly shocked, paused, glanced at Dylan and then the floor before replying,

"Regularly. About six months"

"SIX MONTHS" Dylan exploded, "YOU HAVE LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS FOR SIX WHOLE MONTHS" Sam flinched and started to well up again at his out burst before replying,

"I couldn't get away" she said between sobs "He told me if I ever left the house with out him knowing, or tried to tell anybody there would be consequences." Zoe and Dylan shared a glance before returned her attention to the now weeping doctor,

"What do you mean regularly?" Zoe questioned after she realized that this had more than likely been going on for longer than the six months that Dylan was so furious about. Slowly Sam looked up,

"He hit me once whilst we were working here, told me that it was just the drugs he was on that calmed his nerves and the whole ordeal with his birth dad. Then on our honeymoon I didn't apply enough sun cream on his back so it got burnt and a few times after that.." Dylan was so angry, _'his perfect Sam, ruined by that idiot.' _All of a sudden Sam jerked her head up and said "He's going to come here and try and find me, isn't he? He's going to come here" She cried

"Shh no he's not, he doesn't even know where I work" Dylan soothed

"It will only take one phone call though, Dylan I can't go back, please don't make me go back"

"I will go and tell the reception staff that they are not to tell anybody that Dylan works here or to say that they have seen anybody fitting your description okay? I will also tell security just to be on the safe side that Tom's not allowed in, your safe I promise" Zoe said, and with that she walked of the staff room in the direction of reception. When Dylan knew that Zoe had gone he decided to take another look at Sam's bruises. Slowing pulling Sam's shirt down over her shoulder he could see many bruises, some big others small; on her shoulder blades he could see four tiny bruises that were quite obviously hand prints. As Sam had not made any attempt to stop him from looking at her bruises he decided to explore further. Unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it over her shoulders she was left sitting in her small white cami, pulling the cami upwards he found more bruises across her abdomen, slowly reaching out he brushed his fingertips across the biggest which stretched across her rib cage. She gasped in pain.

"These look like they could be shattered" Dylan whispered. Taking Sams hand into his he examined the finger marks that looked like Tom had tried to restrain her, stoking them with his thumb. Then he looked at her eye again, letting go of her hand he moved his hand to her face resting it there whilst stroking her bruise socket. Staring deep into her blue eyes he felt a sudden urge to kiss her; All the feelings that he had kept bottled up were finally being set free. What he didn't know was that Sam wanted to kiss him just as much, if not more; she always felt safe with him and all she wanted was to feel safe. Then Dylan could take it no more, he moved hesitantly towards her but soon realized that she too was leaning in but moments before their lips met the door crashed open, the pair sprung apart and Zoe wandered over oblivious of what she almost walked in on. Taking a look at Sam's bruises she realized what had caused most of them. Looking deep into Sam's eyes Sam realized that Zoe had figured out just how bad this really was.

Zoe's next question truly shocked Dylan, but Sam's answer did even more so...

* * *

**So this is the final time i will be updating today, I probably won't be able to post again until Friday, maybe Wednesday if I can squeeze it in although there are no guarantees. Thank you so so much to everybody who has viewed and commented, almost 100 views and I only uploaded it today! Amazing thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter, i tried to make it a little longer for you because I wont be able to upload for a while! Enjoy, S x**


	4. He did what?

Dylan's mouth dropped open wide, stuttering his words he managed to squeeze out a stifled, "He, did what to you" Sam looked at the floor

"I'm going to leave you to it, call me if you need anything" Zoe said gravely, "Take as much time as you need, Dylan you can have the rest of this week off" Zoe said before leaving and gently shutting the door.

Dylan couldn't get over it, _'how could he do that to, how dare he lay his filthy hands on her, she didn't ask him to' _Sam studied Dylan, she tried to figure out what he was thinking,

"Dylan" Sam said softly,

"Have you told the police?" Dylan asked, Sam looked puzzled, "Have you told the police what he has done to you?"

"What is there to tell?" Dylan went to say something but Sam cut him off, "I've been in a bad relationship just like me and you were"

"I DID NOT HIT YOU, AND I DID NOT RAPE YOU!" Dylan shouted, Sam looked at him and then looked at the floor, "I would never have hurt you, you do know that, don't you?" Dylan asked in a softer tone,

"Of course I know that but"

"Then why did you compare our relationship's Samantha? Why, I loved you, I love you, I would never ever hurt you. What Tom has done is wrong, very wrong, nobody should ever be treated like that" Sam pulled her gaze away from the floor to look Dylan into Dylan's eyes,

"You love me?" Sam asked tears threatening to spill over,

"I never stopped" Dylan reached over and pulled her into a hug, Sam buried her head deep into his chest before saying,

"Will you come with me to tell the police?" Sam sat up and looked Dylan directly in his eyes, Dylan reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before replying,

"If that's what you want" He kissed the top of her forehead before pulling her into another hug, "I love you" he murmured. All of a sudden the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness, Dylan felt Sam go stiff in his arms, after her traumatizing experiences in Afghanistan Sam hated the dark, it brought back memories that she would have rather have forgotten, "Shh its okay, its just a power cut, the generator will kick in soon" Dylan rocked her back and forth then the lights flickered back "See" Dylan said "Told you it was just a power cut" seconds later the staff room door swung open,

"Dylan we have a problem, a certain person was here before the power cut, and now, now they can't find him" Zoe rushed. Sam sat bolt upright and looked at Dylan her pupils enlarged in a state of fear. Only one word ran though Dylan's mind _'Shit'_

* * *

**Hiya, so Mum and Dad told me that I needed to stop revising because I had been since four so I decided to treat you, sorry its a little depressing, and those who really love Tom will hate me but, ahh well, Two exams down, 6 billion to go, hope you enjoy this anyway, S x**


	5. Missing?

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Dylan fired at Zoe whilst rubbing Sam's back in an attempt to comfort her, Zoe looked at him her brown eyes full of serenity,

"They don't know where he's gone, he left about 5 minutes before but told security that he would be back and then moments later the power went out, there looking now but.." Zoe trailed off enthusiastically, Dylan's mind was racing with thoughts _'where did he go? How did he know that Sam was here? Why was he doing this?' _Then Dylan had an idea, he knew that Sam really wouldn't like it but it was the only way to ensure that she was safe, that she was happy, and that she didn't have to worry that he was going to come back,

"Sammie" Dylan used a nickname that he hadn't in years to try and put her at ease, Sam looked up and smiled slightly at the use of her old nickname,

"Yeah?" She answered sheepishly,

"I think the best, the safest thing to do is"

"You want me to tell the police don't you" Sam interrupted, Dylan took a moment to reply, he studied her face before he nodded his head,

"I think it's for the best" Dylan said, "Don't you think Zoe?" Dylan asked turning towards Zoe who had been standing in the door way,

"For your safety Sam, nothing else, who knows what he will do if he finds you, let alone finds out that you've told us" Zoe said gently so that she didn't upset the young doctor who already had so much to deal with. After a few moments of thought Sam nodded,

"Ok, call them, but they have to come here, I'm not going to the station" Sam said sternly, Zoe nodded and walked over to the staff room phone and dialled 999

"Police please, Yes, I would like to report a case of home violence" Zoe said carefully choosing her words "Yes, Holby City hospital, okay thank you" Zoe hung up and turned around to an anxious Sam and a solemn Dylan, "They said they would be here as soon as they can, I'm just going to tell security and see if they have found him yet, I won't be long" Zoe said as she walked briskly out of the staff room door shutting it behind her. As she left Dylan looked down at Sam and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead and rocking her as much to comfort himself as her.

Just then the door swung open a little too violently for it to be Zoe, both Sam and Dylan's heads flew up and their eyes lay to rest on a man, trailing his sight upwards he saw the baggy soft grey denim jeans and the brown brogues, then he saw the burgundy red tee-shirt that was slightly baggy and had a worn effect, then he was the brown hair, normal carefully styled, hanging loose, a clear sign that he had let himself go. Nobody spoke, nobody dared to. He stood there stairing at Sam, glaring at her, she knew she had a matter of seconds before he would come and drag her away.

The precious seconds ticked by and sure enough he made a move, within 3 strides he had reached her and was towering over them both, staring at Dylan in disgust Tom held out his hand for Sam to take it. When she didn't he violently grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of Dylan's arms. She jerked violently as he clenched him fingers tighter and tighter around her fragile wrists. She squirmed uncomfortably. Dylan was lost, he didn't know what to do, where to turn, suddenly he realised that Sam was being dragged away, her wrist being twisted at the same time, she screamed in pain.

That's when he knew he had to do something, rising to his feet he yelled "LET GO OF HER NOW" Shocked Tom turned around, still with a strong grip on Sam's wrist Tom replied in a low dark voice,

"What did you just say to me" Dragging Sam with him she yet again screamed in pain, by this point those standing by the nurses station had heard her screams and were slowly making their way towards the staff room door. As this was all going on Tom tuned to Sam and hissed "Shut up you little Bitch!" Slapping her across her right cheek, she gasped in shock and pain. Just then Connie who had been observing from the nurses station looked decided enough was enough and whatever was going on needed to come to an end. Marching in she looked at Dylan and saw the hurt and confusion on his face, two emotions she had never seen on him before. Then she looked at a now sobbing badly beaten up Sam, who's wrist was still being held on to very tightly Tom who glared at Connie with his cold blue eyes.

Just then two police officers walked in, Tom, realising he had been defeated let go of Sam's wrist and watched her run back to Dylan and be held by him as she sobbed. The police officers walked up to Tom and said, "Tom?" with a nod of his head the continued saying "Tom Kent, I am arresting you on…" By this point Dylan had zoned out and all he could focus on was Sam's hysterical crying.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have so many exams at the moment, ****probably ****won't be able to update again anytime soon as this week is going to be exam crazy! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be a bit happier, less dark and dismal, anyway enjoy! S x**


	6. Its Keogh

They pulled up outside Holby City police station, and got out the old jeep, Sam let a tiny smile escape from her mouth as she shut the ancient vehicles door. As they walked up the steps to the station door Dylan took hold of Sams had and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Outside the station they were met by DCI Brooks who was in charge of the investigation. Shaking bith there hands he lead them inside and into a waiting room. After sitting in silence for around 5 minutes another police officer came in,

"Samantha Kent" He asked, Sam winced at her surname,

"Its Keogh" She corrected him, giving Dylan's had a squeeze she stood up, fixed her top and followed the man through into an interview room.

* * *

Sitting down on a hard black plastic chair the tape started recording and they fired a series of questions at her. After a grueling hour they had finally finished and a tired looking Sam wandered into the waiting room to see a concerned Dylan. She smiled as she walked over to him and allowed him to pull her into a big hug. A few moments later she pulled away,

"Come on, lets get you home" Dylan said softly talking her by the hand, "I don't know about you but i' m starving" This caused Sam to laugh, "What? Whats so funny?" Dylan asked playfully,

"Your forever thinking about your stomach" Sam beamed, Dylan bumped his shoulder into hers,

"Oi you, enough of that, or you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight!" Dylan laughed as he pulled out his keys to unlock the old Jeep, climbing in they drove home in a relaxed happy chatter.

* * *

When they reached the docks where Dylan's house boat was Sam laughed again,

"Never quite managed to get rid of this place did you?" Sam said through a smirk.

Dylan just rolled his eyes and walked over to the boat. Holding his hand out he helped his ever capable wife across onto the deck and then unlocked the door reveling a small messy room.

On the far left at the bottom of the boat there was a small kitchen, dishes waiting to be washed, cereal boxes on the counter tops. Then in the middle of the room, with its back to the door was a Blue sofa piled high with text books and novels spread right the way across it, apart from one small spot where Dylan obviously sits. Opposite that was a reasonable sized flat screen Tv, and below that was a coffee table scattered with papers. On the right next to the door there was a coat stand and on the left a small table with two chairs. A quarter of the way down the right wall there was a door leading to the only bedroom, this was surprisingly the tidiest rooms with a double bed and pristine white sheets, a small wardrobe which had clothes hanging on the door and two beside tables. On one of the tables was a picture of himself and Sam on their wedding day, and on the other one of them and Dervla on a walk at the early stages of their relationship. Opposite the bed was a big chester drawers and to the left on the bedroom door was a small on-suite which consisted of a large shower and a basin with a few cabinets.

Sam walked in though the door and went over to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle, then just as she was reaching for two mugs Dervla ran and jumped on her, licking her hands, Sam bent down and immediately started fussing over the dog she hadn't seen in almost 4 years,

"Dervla!" Kissing the dog on the head, "I've missed you so much" Ditching the coffee she was about to make she walked over and sat in the only available space on the sofa and fussed over the dog. As she was doing so Dylan made the coffee and opened the fridge to try and find something to eat,

"Ah, we have a problem" Dylan stated aloud Sam looked up at him "The only thing in this fridge is half a mississippi mud pie" Dylan said with a grin knowing it was Sams favorite,

"Oh no what a shame" Same said in a playful sarcastic tone "I guess we'll have to eat that then.. Oh dear"

"You'll be wearing it in a minute" Dylan joked whilst halving it " And I never go back on my word" He added as he handed Sam the plate. Just as they finished eating Dylan noticed Sam yawn, "I think you should go to bed, its been a long day" Dylan said gently Nodding her head she got up and wandered into Dylan's room, going over to his wardrobe she pulled out a shirt. As she was getting changed Dylan started to clear away all of the books and papers ready for a night on the sofa. When he had finished he walked walked into his bedroom and fetched a blanket and pillow. As he did so Sam emerged from the bath room, placing her neatly folded clothes on the chair in the far corner she pulled back the covers climbed in and murmured a good night. Dylan smiled at her, _'Finally' _He thought _'At peace at last' _Leaving the room and he left the door slightly open so that some light could shine through, settling himself he too fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Several hours later Dylan was awoken by an ear piecing scream, _'Sam?'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Might be able to update a little more as its half term now although I do still have exams! Sorry about the massive paragraph describing the boat I just want to make sure people can imagine it the way I do whilst I'm writing it! Please if you have any ideas then tell leave a review or PM me! Thanks enjoy, S x**


End file.
